


That was more than an hour (Boskie x Crainer)

by TheEpicQ



Category: Boskie, Crainer, Ssundee - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicQ/pseuds/TheEpicQ
Summary: This happens in between Crainer's first pokemon go vid here is link https://youtu.be/kqWyo1YN4Z0





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know i have no paragraph spacing kill me if you want its my first officail fanfic

*crainer’s pov*  
“Ok I'll see you in an hour” said ssundee. “Ok I can't wait to see you tattoo” I said jokingly.(hangs up on ssundee) (calling Boskie) “hey Bosk Bosk wanna go out” I asked trying to sound cool. “ sure Crainer but why what do you have in mind” he asked “we can CATCH EM ALL” I said really excited “ok Crainer we’re gonna be the very best” he said.  
*1 hour later* *Boskie’s pov*  
“That was fun” Crainer said. “Yeah it was” I said with a huge smile. I don't think he knows why I'm smiling. He thinks it's cause we went out but it's because I can't help but smile when we're together. He's so cute and I heard him talking about being bi. If he is oh my gosh I'd die. “Boskie you ok” Crainer asked. You know what it was time I had to. “Yeah I just have to tell you something” I said very nervously. “Ok let's go to my room I got to get ready for a video” he said. (In Crainer's room) “ok Bosk tell away” he said while he took off his shirt. “I-I’m Bisexual” I said trying not to cry. “Oh that's cool so am ssundee.aid as he unbuttoned his pants. “U-u-um I think I like you” I said as my face turned as red as a tomato. “Oh Bosk you're playing me right, right” he said with a scared look in his eyes. “NO CRAINER IM NOT PLAYING YOU I LIKE YOU IVE LIKED YOU FOR A YEAR NOW AND CAN YOU PLEASE NOT TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS” I screamed. “I'm sorry Bosk I didn't know you felt like this” he said but the pants had already hit the floor. My face was bright red. I reached for his shirt which he had thrown at his bed. I placed his shirt over my pelvic area. “Crainer I think I'm gonna leave” I said. *crainer locks the door* “Bosk Bosk I think I like you too” Crainer said with a smile. He grabbed my arm. Crainer was in nothing but boxers. “Crainer this is getting uncomfortable” I said doing my best not to move my hand from my pelvic area. “Bosk Bosk look at me” he said. I looked up he was biting his lip. “Crainer c-can you p-please let go of my arm” I said as the pain of trying to hide my turn on had hit me. Crainer got in close and whispered “Bosk let me be your first” “I know you want me inside you I can tell” he said as he dragged his hand down to mine right above my boner. “Crainer I don't think I can do this” I said pushing him off. “I won't hurt you Bosk I'll be as slow and gentle as possible” he said getting closer to my lips.  
He kisses me. He pulls me up from the bed. “Bosk take those off” he says while pointing at my pants. “I really don't know what to do Crainer” I say trying my best to not melt but the look in his eyes it could turn anyone on. “Fine I'll do it” he says. He starts to give me slowly kisses down my neck to my chest to my stomach until he reached my pants. He started to unbutton my pants. “Bosk *gasp* it's fucking huge” he says with both hands on my waist. I noticed I was pants less. I look down. “Cra-” he stops me before I say a single word. “Bosk Bosk take off the boxers” he says as he begins to kiss my neck. “Ok I'll do it b-” he once again stopped me before I could finish my sentence. His boxers were on the floor now. “Drop them now” he said. I obviously obeyed. I sat down on the bed. He got on his knees. His hands were now feeling up and down my body. His cold hands felt great on my legs as he stroked them I felt a shiver down my spine. The anticipation was killing me. My want for him made me say what I did I wasn't thinking. “Please Crainer fuck me like your little slut” I screamed having heard these words come out my mouth I was shocked. “No need to beg we'll get there” he said. He asked if I was ok. “I feel amazing” I said once again shocked from what was coming out of my mouth. He got a good long look at me then just dove in. First teasing me with his tongue. Then he just went at it. I wanted to look down to see his fluffy hair going up and down in a rhythmical movement. But I didn't instead I grabbed his hair and pushed him down. His nails now embedded deep into my thighs. “Oh my god Crainer don't stop I-I think I'm gonna-” right then and there I cummed. My face was red. Crainer stood up and I heard a loud swallow. “Crainer you didn't have to you know swallow it” I said worried he would get sick. “Aw you're so cute Bosk you think I can't take it “ he said in his most sexual voice. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him off “You know what I'll show you” I said trying not to be so submissive. “Ok then Bosk Bosk show me” he said. I tried to think. Well shit I thought to myself then I looked down at my obviously wet hands. I grabbed ahold of his huge cock. At first I was just staring. It was at the least 7-9 inches I've never seen any other but my own but damn is all I could think. I was just staring until Crainer gave me a little kiss on the cheek and said “leave the dirty work to me” I began to just feel it. I was so new to this I looked up at Crainer and I could tell he was enjoying my curiosity getting the best of me. He sat there with a huge smirk like he was prepared to grab me by the neck and pin me down on his bed. “Stand up Bosk” he said “I-I'm not d-done” I said. He grabbed my hair “ Bosk “ Stand up” he said. This time I obeyed his command. I was never in my life more nervous. Then I felt his hand before I knew he had pushed me on his bed. “Bosk I have to go record a video in a while so” I stopped him. “Ok then I get it but I'm coming back tomorrow” I said. “Good” he said with a sinister smile on his face.  
*Crainer’s pov* (20 minutes later)  
“Bye Bosk Bosk” I said. He leans in for a kiss but boy was he surprised when I bit him. “Crainer what the hell what if people ask about the mark” Boskie asked “You tell them who owns you” I said then I noticed the blush.(Bosk leaves) *calls ssundee* “yo Crainer what up” ssundee said “oh nothing much” I said trying to make nothing out of the situation. “Bro that was way longer than an hour” ssundee said. “Yeah let's just say I'm really glad Boskie and I are closer than we used to be” I said “umm ok then let's get recording” said ssundee.


End file.
